wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Adelorna Bastine
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol | ewot=adelorna |birth = 796 NE}} Adelorna Bastine is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah, and secretly the head of her Ajah, referred to as the Captain-General. She has two Warders, one of whom is named Talric. Appearance and Abilities She is short and slim, but wears an aura of confidence around her giving her natural authority, making it easy to ignore her short figure. She has dark hair and blue, slanted eyes. Being for a while a Sitter in the Hall and Ajah Head means that Adelorna is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weaves proficiently. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 16(4). History Adelorna is 204 years old. She was born in the year 796 NE and went to the Tower in 813 NE. After spending seven years as novice and eleven as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 831 NE. This time in learning is quite longer that the one usually spent by other sisters with the same level of strength. This may indicate that Adelorna during her time as novice and Accepted was stubborn and prideful like Cadsuane Melaidhrin, who spent more time in white than it was needed before to become a full sister. She has two Warders. She used to have three, but one was killed during the Seanchan attack on the White Tower, while another was severely injured. It is not known if she replaced Kerene Nagashi as Captain-General since , but she was certainly among the candidates. In , mere days after Gitara Moroso's Foretelling of the Dragon Reborn's birth, Adelorna spoke to Shemaen Sedai about it, stating that Tarmon Gai'don would come during the lifetime of living sisters. Their conversation was overheard by Ellid Abareim. Activities When Alviarin Freidhen orders that Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan have Adelorna and Josaine punished for secretly holding angreal in their rooms, it begins a dark period of suspicion and infighting among the Aes Sedai still in the White Tower. This appears to have been Alviarin's intent from the start. Adelorna is one of the Aes Sedai who give private lessons to Egwene al'Vere. She mutters to herself that Cadsuane Melaidhrin would find Egwene a challenge. During the Battle of Tar Valon, she attacks the Seanchan with a number of other Green sisters before most of them are captured or killed. One of her Warders is killed during the attack while another is seriously injured. As she is fleeing Adelorna is suddenly shielded by a Damane and she is briefly captured by Gregana, a sul'dam '' who renames her '''Sivi'. Egwene arrives, freeing Adelorna and killing the sul'dam. Egwene then tells her to refer to her as 'Mother' and allows Adelorna to join her resistance. She then shows Adelorna how to Travel and gets her to show her where the angreal are kept. It is revealed that Adelorna and the rest of the Ajah Heads are behind the Too Young Sitters conspiracy. Unfortunately their plan didn't work and they are forced to throw their support behind a new Amyrlin after Elaida is captured by the Seanchan. They all agree on Egwene. While on the Kandori battle-front, Adelorna and Egwene have a rather secretive discussion, Adelorna hoping that the Amyrlin does not feel insulted by the behavior of the Green Ajah, those who should have been her fiercest supporters. As an assuring apology, Adelorna—through a few words and a deep nod—confirms that she is the Captain-General, as Egwene had long suspected. It is presumed she survived the Last Battle. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai